Eternal Hell
by Amuletdevil01
Summary: Secret!


Hey** everyone! This is AmuletDevil01, and I would like to ask you all to PM me some OC's if you wish for this story! It will NOT have a limitation so you can PM me whenever you want for your own character's to be added.**

**Requirements are whatever you think would be OK for the story. Thank you!**

**I don't own Inuyasha, Fairy Tail or the characters.**

* * *

The sunlight was shining through the trees . Two women were sitting under the shade while two men were trying to figure out where they shall go next. Little did they know that the next 24 hours that go by are going to change their lives forever.

* * *

Kagome's POV

"Well...If Naraku went this way then we should go this way." Stated one of the men. He had black hair, blue eyes, and he had on black and blue monk clothing. his right hand had a wrap around it with light blue prayer beads. He was also a pervert. This man's name was Miroku. The other man was called Inuyasha. He was a half demon dog who wanted to become a full demon. He had silver hair, gold eyes and dog ears on the top of his head. Inuyasha wanted to become stronger, but he needed something called the Shikon no Tama to make that wish.

"No! We should follow the tracks he left behind so we know exactly where that bastard would be!" Inuyasha argued. He was also a bit of a hot head.

I am Kagome Higurashi! I was just your normal middle schooler until one day I fell down the well at my family's shrine. On that same day, a giant centipede attack me asking for the Jewel which was inside my body at that point. It was there, in Inuyasha's forest that we met. He even mistaken me as Kikyo at first. The nerve! Not only has the giant centipede gone after the jewel but humans as well. And then a crow demon. That was how the Jewel was split into shards. I shot at the demonic bird to save the Jewel but ended up splitting it instead. I even found out that I was a reincarnation of Lady Kaede's sister, Kikyo, who had the power of purification, and protected the the months that Inuyasha and I have worked together to find the pieces of the Shikon Jewel, we met our friends.

Shippo, a little full fledged fox demon who lost his father to two horrible demons who called themselves the Thunder Brothers.

Sango, a demon slayer lost her whole entire village to some creep called Naraku. She even lost her brother, Kohaku, who is now Naraku's puppet.

And finally, Miroku. He is a monk with the ability to suck people into his hand which he calls a Wind Tunnel.

We even met some people who could be our allies if there will be a final battle between us and Naraku.

Koga, the leader of a wolf demon tribe. He kidnapped me once and even said that I would become his woman!

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older half brother and a full fledged demon. He has been trying to steal the Tetsusaiga away from Inuyasha for a while now. Those two never get along anyway, though Sesshomaru actually has feelings for humans now since he brought Ren back to life after she was mauled to death by wolves.

Enough introductions now, the men finally decided on something.

"We'll go the other way around Naraku and surprise attack him!" Inuyasha said.

"How are we going to be able to do that?" Asked Sango.

"Yeah," I said. "The last time we tried something like that, you almost died Inuyasha."

"It's the only other way to finally defeat him." Miroku tried to explain reasonably.

"How about this," I said. "We wait for him to come to us. Because no matter which way we attack him, he is going to know somehow."

"Good thinking, Kagome!" Sango replied. Now if only I was this smart when I take a test at school. Speaking of tests...NO! I have to go home! I have to study for a test that I have to take and, and, and. NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

"Nah I don't think so," Inuyasha stated. "I am sick and tired of waiting. I want the bastard dead right now!"

"Inuyasha you are not thinking reasonably." Miroku said.

But Inuyasha was beyond reasoning when he got that way. If he wanted something done, he wanted it done today. However, I wasn't going to let that happen.

"Inuyasha..."

"What?"

"SIT BOY!"

"GAH! What the hell was that for?"

"We need to rest today, and maybe even take a week or so off. Everyone else is tired."

"So?"

"SOOOOO! We need to rest and so do you! There is no point in going after the half demon freak right now!"

"Fine," he grumbled.

That night we made camp. The men went out to gather firewood and food, and us girls plus Shippo took a bath at the river we were making camp there. When we were done, we dried off, and sat down around the fire, eating. As usual, Inuyasha steals the last of the food, and Shippo is sad for a while.

When I went to bed, I dreamt that we were not in Feudal Japan anymore...

* * *

Naraku was chasing me. Inuyasha and the others were already caught, but only because they told me to run. So I ran. As I was running, I noticed nothing except the fear that spread throughout my entire body to my very core. It was dark and I was surrounded by trees, I didn't know where I was going. I tripped over a root that was sticking out of the ground and I fell on my face. When I got up, I felt something wet stream down my face. Oh crap. I must be bleeding.

"I have found you, Kagome," Naraku said, standing behind me. All I could see was his silhouette. That was all. I didn't know what was going to happen next, but I braced myself for it anyways.

"FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!" I looked around scared. Wh-who or what was that? "Are you OK?" the same person or thing asked me. I looked up, but could still see only a silhouette of whoever or whatever it was.

As I was about to answer I woke up suddenly.

* * *

I woke up suddenly and looked around. It was day time and everything was lit up by the sun. I got up out of my sleeping bag and stretched. That was a weird dream. I wonder who that person was that saved me from Naraku...

"Hey! Kagome you up yet!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Yes!"

"Then come on! We have to go find Naraku!" I groaned. Jeez, this guy just doesn't get it! When I say we need to rest, I meant a whole entire week! Not just a day!

2hours later

It was starting to get a little bit stormy. I was worrying that if we continue, we would all be drenched and one of us would get sick.

"Inuyasha!" I yelled over the wind. "We should stop until the storm passes!"

"No way! We have to get to Naraku!" He yelled back.

"Don't be stupid! It is going to rain soon!"

"So?"

"So we will get drenched and one or more of us will come down with a cold! Are you willing to risk that just because you lost one stupid battle between Naraku and yourself?"

Inuyasha turned on me with a growl. I didn't back down, because when he got like this I would always use the sit command.

He was about to say something when all of us were lifted up into the sky, and were going through it as though it was a portal.

"Owwwwww!" I said as I landed on my butt on someone. I looked to see who it was, and all I saw was pink hair.

'Did I land on a girl?" I thought to myself. "I-I-I-I'm so sorry!" I said and quickly got off the person.

The person turned around and I saw that who I originally thought was a woman was actually a male. He grinned at me toothly.

"It's no problem!" He said. "I should have watched where I was going! The name's Natsu, and I'm from Fairy Tail!" He held out his hand for me to take.

Before I could take it though, Inuyasha was between us in an instant. I sweat dropped. "Hands off pal!" he growled.

Natsu held up his hands and said, "Sorry! Didn't know she was spoken for."

"She isn't." I said pushing Inuyasha away. I took Natsu's hand and shook it. "Hello! My name is Kagome Higurashi! And that was Inuyasha, this is Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Sango's pet, Kirara! It is a pleasure to meet you!"

Natsu smiled once more and said his greetings to my friends, even Inuyasha.

"Hey! You guys looked famished! Come with me back to my Guild! I'm sure Mira can whip something up for you guys!" Everyone looked relieved. Inuyasha was about to say something, but I cut him off.

"We'd love to!" And followed the energetic guy to his"Guild".


End file.
